Proyecto Ib
by LovelessAyami
Summary: Soy malo para los summary pero léanla, no se arrepentirán. Además de que una buena amiga me ayuda
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esta historia la decidí hacer con una amiga.

Amiga: Hola~ :D

M: Lárgate

Amiga: Ok ;w;

Si como decía, ella me ayudara con el proyecto de tengo..

Amiga: Tenemos... ;w;

Tenemos y este...como soy pésimo para escribir...

Amiga: Demasiado :D

M: -

Créditos a sus respectivos autores. Ib no me pertenece tanto como sus personajes y escenarios. Gracias

* * *

_"No, Gary por favor…"_

Ese lamento se escuchaba en toda la galería, la pobre castaña se aferraba al cuerpo sin vida del pelimorado sin detener las gruesas lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar. Hace más de media hora había estado llorando y aun no paraba de hacerlo.

_"Por favor Gary, lo siento. D-despierta"_

Limpio sus lágrimas con el torso de su muñeca y se incorporó sintiendo su cuerpo débil y vio caer un encendedor de la gabardina/chaqueta (Realmente no sé si una D: ), lo tomo y vio las escaleras. Todo…iba a acabar y rogaba que se salvara.

_"No te…no te mueras Gary"_

_"Me quiere…no me quiere…me quiere…no me quiere… ¡Me quiere!_

Se escuchaba la horrible voz de Mary arrancando los últimos pétalos de la rosa de Gary soltando una risa psicótica soltando el tallo y salió rápidamente ese cuarto.

Se acercó al tallo y lo cogió con delicadeza, regreso al pasillo y lo vio "durmiendo" tranquilamente, se acercó a él mostrándole el tallo.

_ "Encontrare…encontrare un jarrón, Gary, y podremos irnos. Juntos, como prometiste"_

Lo movió fuertemente tratando de animarlo sin tener mucho existo. Llevo su mano a su falda sacando un dulce, el mismo que le había regalado cuando quedo desmayada.

Lo abrió, guardo su envoltura y se lo llevo a la boca al momento que silenciosas lagrimas salían de nuevo, se levantó y regreso al cuarto, con el encendedor quedo las enredaderas y se adentró con miedo.

Camino en silencio agudizando su oído, al final diviso un cuadro apresurando el paso.

_"Ib, detente. Salte, salte ahora. No toques ese cuadro. ¡LARGATE!"_

Los gritos de la rubia se escucharon y con una sonrisa psicótica de parte de Ib se apresuró al cuadro encendiendo el encendedor dirigiendo la llama hacia el cuadro.

_"Nunca te lo perdonare"_

Una pequeña se levantó jadeando y en un baño de sudor de su cama, su vista era un poco borrosa y trataba de poder incorporarse en su cama.

_"!GARY!"_

El grito había despertado a sus padres que corrieron a ver que su hija estuviese bien, el padre entro primero con un bate de beisbol seguida de su madre que al notar que no había peligro se acercó a su hija quitando algunos mechones de pelo de su cara.

-Quiero ver a Gary…-logro decir mirando a su madre que esta se limitó a asentir con la cabeza dándole una cálida sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

Maii D kyo Gracias por comentar :3 Si lo sé pero he visto muchas veces que escriben "Gary" y "Garry" además de que esta cosa le auto-corrige D: Pero enserio, gracias y te admiro.

* * *

Era raro que siempre tuviese esa pesadilla aunque al final se podía ver a ella misma quemando el cuadro de su "amiga", Mary, que en realidad solo quiso salir de la galería sin importarle a quien lastimar o dañar aunque se podía decir que la rubia apreciaba a Ib {Ha, tanto que no le importó…} y si alguien no se hubiese metido con ella las dos estarían juntas.

Un pelimorado se levantó de su cama sintiendo gruñir su estómago, sería un buen día para ir a comer sus preciados macarones pero antes tenía que ir a esa galería donde años tuvo una extraña aventura con una niña llamada Ib; a pesar de estar al borde de la locura gracias a sus cuadros, esculturas y demás pero gracias a su amiga no lo tuvo.

Se desparramo en el sofá sintiendo sus ojos pesados y sin poder detenerlo se empezó a quedar dormido.

_"!IB!"_

"El pobre chico se había asustado al ver que su nueva amiga se había desmayado justo de perder de vista a esos cuadros, esculturas y de mas aunque no era su culpa, si no que para sorpresa de la castaña encontró un cuadro de sus padres, ¿Qué hacia ellos…en ese tétrico lugar?

Asustado solo se le ocurrió tomarla en brazos y correr para ponerse a salvo, se encerró en un cuarto cerca de ahí y dejo a Ib acostada en el suelo cubriéndola con su chaqueta.

_Vamos Ib, no me dejes_

Tratando de mantener la calma se entretuvo tomando cualquier libro y mirando el cuadro del centro, que parecía un poco extraño llamando su atención. Pasaron minutos, sin que despertara hasta que sentó acariciando su cabello.

_Por favor Ib, tienes que despertar. Siempre juntos, yo te tengo que proteger_

Dio un gran suspiro y se levantó caminando por la habitación mirando un jarrón que estaba por los libreros y coloco su rosa.

_El grito de Ib llamo rápido la atención de Garry dejando el libro en su lugar y se situó cerca de ella._

-Ib…-la llamo dulcemente al notar que se había despertado- ¿C-como te encuentras? –Bravo, Garry, Bravo acaba de despertar después de que nos han estado siguiendo y que casi nos matan.

-Garry…he tenido una pesadilla –dijo en voz baja, su voz era tan…delicada que parecía que fuese a llorar en ese mismo momento y fuese a abrazarlo.

El golpe de la puerta despertó al muchacho y se levantó cayendo al piso, adolorido sobo su cabeza y trato de levantarse.

-¡GARRY! –grito una voz del otro lado de la puerta. Por el tono de voz se podía distinguir que la mujer sonaba molesta y que en cualquier segundo tiraría la puerta.


End file.
